


It Broke

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, Slight Smut, Smut, Top!Blaine, Twins, bottom!Kurt, college!klaine, kinda angst, married!klaine, mpreg!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP finding out that the condom broke.Mpreg!Kurt





	It Broke

"Blaine... uh... Harder," Kurt begs, his hands wrapping around Blaine's shoulders and grasping at his biceps. At the pace Blaine was going already, he swears he could feel Blaine in his lower stomach, moving up and down at a quickened and rough pace. Blaine grunts in response, going in even more, hiding his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "God, I love you so much," Kurt moans, gripping at Blaine's curls with his fist, the feeling of Blaine roughly digging into him, making his head spin.

His fiance kisses the crook of his neck, nipping at the pale skin in reply, unble to form words as he thrusts his hips into Kurt, tightening his grip around his waist. 

The sound of grunts, moans and sweaty skin fills the room. Along with the strong smell of sex, that smelled of heaven at the moment. 

"I'm gonna... ugh! I'm gonna cum," Kurt manages, looking up to the ceiling and moaning loudly, attempting to steady himself.

"Let go, baby," Blaine replies, flipping Kurt roughly down on his back and against the mattress, thrusting even harder into Kurt, hands on either side of him and his legs spread wide for Blaine. With an animal scream, Kurt's cum is painting both their chest with white. Blaine rides him out through his orgasm, squirting every bit of cum Kurt had left in him. At the sight of making his fiance cum, Blaine is following, screaming his name into the night, hoping their neighbors couldn't hear. Blaine hangs his head down, panting heavily. It being their third round tonight, he had every right to be exhausted, although the other two were nowhere near as rough as this one had been. 

Kurt's arm flop down against the sheets, just as exhausted as Blaine was. "Jesus Christ," He pants. Blaine lets out a breathy chuckle. He pulls out, making them both hiss with over sensitivity. He goes to remove the condom, but his eyes go wide at the sight of it. When Kurt opens his eyes to see a shocked Blaine, he sits up on his elbows. "What? What's wrong?" 

"It broke," Blaine replies, sitting back on his heels in surprise.

"What broke?" Kurt knew what broke, but he really didn't want to be right, not this time anyway. Kurt sits up to see Blaine with the broken condom still on, and white leaking from himself. Kurt's eyes go wide as saucers. "Oh my god!" He shoots up, resting his back against the headboard.

"Get it out!" He yells in a panic, flailing his arms.

Kurt was carrier, which to put it shortly, he could carry children to full term. Which they were both happy about considering they were two gay men, but they were still in college. They had just started their senior year. They were not ready to have a baby. Yes, they were getting married, Blaine had proposed a few weeks ago at their Glee summer reunion in Ohio, but there was a big difference between getting married and having a baby.

"What do you mean get it out?" Blaine asks, removing the lasting pieces of condom and chucking it into the garbage can.

"Get it out of me! Get your cum out of me!" Kurt repeats, tears of panic and worry filling his bright blue eyes. 

"I don't know how," Blaine shrugs helplessly, just as panicked at Kurt was.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kurt grips his hair, as he scrambles to his feet, starting to pace and look for something around the room to help. "I don't know what to do," He adds, pacing in front of the bed, the remainder of Blaine's cum, trickling down his long legs. 

"Uh, I don't know, get a towel?" Blaine tries, rushing into the ensuite bathroom, trying to help Kurt and clean himself up, but it of course wasn't helping. 

"We're so fucked, I can't have a baby. We can't have a baby," Kurt says in sheer terror, as Blaine tosses the hand towel aside on the bed. He covers his mouth with his hand.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Maybe you won't get pregnant,"

"Are you kidding? You were like a firefighter hose just just now," Kurt replies, rolling his eyes.

"Am I suppose to apologize?" Blaine asks, looking almost offended. 

"No," Kurt replies, sighing heavily and placing his forehead on Blaine's shoulder in defeat and wrapping his arms under Blaine's armpits that were still sweaty from sex. Blaine sighs heavily as well, snaking his arms around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing tightly, and kissing the top of his hair that was just as sweaty. 

"If you do end up-"

"No, let's not do what if's, let's just take a test in a few weeks and ignore it until then, yeah?" Kurt looks up at Blaine, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine's shoulders slump. This wasn't a good idea, they needed to talk about the what if's, but he wasn't about to push him. He nods reluctantly anyway. 

 

"Fine, okay. We'll take a test then decide," Blaine says leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. Kurt nods as well, letting out a deep breath.

 

That turned out to be a bad idea, even though they didn't talk about, Kurt started thinking about it... a lot. Blaine would often find him zoning out and staring off into space. Blaine didn't know why or what it was about, but it was about what it would be like to have a baby. 

They would have to move out. Living with Santana and Rachel was not a good place to raise a baby. They constantly bickered and having a baby would be horrible to have around the two of them. Kurt might not even be able to continue his degree. He would get big and he wouldn't be able to act or dance like he used to. They would have to figure something else out. He had a year left and a baby could ruin that. 

Blaine on the other hand was looking at the good things. They would have a baby. A baby that looked like the both of them. Kurt would get full of child, which he could not get out of his head. The idea of Kurt carrying a child was amazing to Blaine and the idea of actually having a baby to hold and take care of would be amazing. They would get to move, they'd have an excuse to move, to leave Rachel and Santana to their bickering and fighting and get an apartment of their own to raise their child in. A baby would be great. 

When Kurt woke up one morning with a bad stomach and had to rush to the toilet and throw up, he blamed it on the bad Thai food they had the night before. When Blaine was making making meatloaf for dinner and Kurt got a whiff of the meat cooking and scrambled to the bathroom, he blamed it on Rachel's new god awful perfume, which she was offended by. Kurt was in denial and Blaine could feel butterflies in his stomach at the thoughts of a baby. 

 

Even on the day Kurt was taking the test, they didn't talk about the possibility. 

"Either way, we're gonna be okay," Blaine assures him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kurt nods, giving Blaine one last, strong hug before letting him go, leaving him to take the test alone. 

Blaine starts to pace outside the bathroom door, running desperate hands through his hair and rubbing his hands together. He thought this was a good thing, but Kurt didn't, and he wasn't going to force Kurt to do anything he didn't wanna do. 

It seemed like taking one little test was taking hours, but it really was only a couple minutes before Kurt opened the bathroom door tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Baby? What's wrong? Did you look at it?" Blaine asks, automatically rushing to his fiance's aid. Kurt shakes his head, crossing his arms across himself.

"No, but I'm really scared to look," Kurt replies softly. Blaine has never seen Kurt look so small before in all the years they had been together. It broke his heart.

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine assures him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Do you wanna look together?" He asks after a few minutes of just holding each other. Kurt nods, releasing Blaine and wiping at his eyes. Blaine nods too and they start for the counter where the test was lying face up with a big, fat, pink positive sign standing out like a sore thumb. 

"Oh god," Kurt whimpers, letting out a sob as he covers his mouth. Blaine can't help but smile a little. Kurt turns around to look at him. "What the hell are you smiling for?" He snaps.

"Kurt this isn't so bad. This can be a good thing," Blaine's smile widens, but Kurt's lips remain in a tight frown.

"My feet, ankles, and hands are going to swell. I'm going to get fat. I'm going to get impossible cravings in the middle of the night, I'm never going to get a wink of sleep when I get huge. Oh god, what if we have twins? I'll be the size of a baby elephant. My hormones will get bad and my mood swings will be impossible. I'm gonna get cramps and I might have to be put on bed rest because with most male pregnancies you do by the eighth month. I'll never be able to dance or act while pregnant or maybe for the next 18 years. I'll look like I swallowed a watermelon and you'll never wanna touch me again. We'll have to move out of here and maybe even New York City because this is no place to raise a child. Oh god, what if we have to move back to Ohio with all those Lima losers from high school? I'll get ugly, red stretch marks and I'll break out in acne like all the time. I'll-" Kurt was rambling, so Blaine cut him off with a long, passionate kiss, kissing him until he relaxed.

"I will rub your feet and ankles and hands. I will tell you you look beautiful until you believe me. I will get up a three in the morning on the night of our midterm exams and get you anything you are craving from the convenience store down the road. I will try and help you fall asleep and it will work so well that you won't want to get up until the mid afternoon. I will deal with your raging hormones and give you everything you need. I'll rub your stomach and back until your cramps go away. If you need to go on bed rest then we will do it to make sure our baby is safe and I will cater to your every need. I'll find a house and a daycare on the outskirts on New York or even an apartment around here so you can dance and act after the baby is born. You could never and I mean NEVER be ugly. 

"You are beautiful Kurt and you always will be. I'll even rub cocoa butter on your stretch marks even though I find them absolutely stunning. I love you and I know we didn't plan this, but we can do it," Blaine assures him, cupping his cheeks in his palms, wiping at his tears with the pads of his thumb. "But, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. I promised myself I wouldn't. So if you want to-you know- I'll try and persuade you to change your mind, but I'm not going to leave you and I'll still hold your hand during it and keep you in my arms, okay?" 

Kurt nods, his tears falling down his cheeks more rapidly. "Okay," He manages, wrapping his arms around Blaine and hiding his face in his shoulder. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, holding him close to his chest and letting him cry silently until he was ready to talk, which wasn't for a few minutes of just holding each other. Blaine was honestly a little worried. Until he finally did speak up, his voice thick with emotion and tears. "I wanna keep it," He blurts. 

Blaine lets go of his fiance to look at him clearly. "Really?" 

Kurt nods, wiping away his own tears, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah," 

Blaine chuckles, picking Kurt up by his waist and spinning him around, making Kurt giggle. He starts to plant a million tiny kisses against his neck and all over his face, making him squirm. 

"You have to promise me that we'll do this together though, right?" Kurt asks, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, his smile fading once Blaine had calmed down a little.  
"Of course, we're getting married and having a baby, and it's all going to be together. I love you so much and I don't wanna do it with anyone else. I promised you I'd be there, and I will be," Blaine assures him, pressing another kiss to his forehead. Kurt's smile reappears. 

"I love you too," 

 

30 WEEKS LATER

 

Kurt was right about his feet, hands and ankles swelling, the hormones, the stretch marks, the huge stomach, the cravings and even the twins. But Blaine was right about catering to his every need too, which he had happily done and even more so when Kurt had hit thirty weeks and was put on modified bed rest to make sure they made it to at least 34 weeks which he had just hit yesterday. So at this point he was miserable and wanted them out. 

They had moved from the loft and into an apartment that was just down the street from a daycare that Kurt ended up saying he didn't want to use until the twins turned three, and that he wanted to stay home with his kids so he didn't miss anything too important. 

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt groans, shaking at his said fiance's shoulder. Blaine grumbles something and hides his face in his pillow in response. Kurt rolls his eyes, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed as another wave of pain started in his lower back and wrapping around his lower stomach. He scrunches his face, attempting to curl up and rub at his taut skin. He tries to take a few deep breaths, reaching over to grip at the sheets in pain. "Blaine, please wake up," Kurt begs, groaning out in pain a little loudly.

"Baby, please don't make me go get more pickles," Blaine sighs heavily, pulling the sheet over his head in protest.

"No-ugh, Blaine, I think I'm going into labor," Kurt says, rubbing at the underside of his belly. 

"What?"

"Labor, Blaine, Labor," Kurt manages, the tension in his shoulders releasing as the contraction fades. Blaine sits up instantly, looking over to his fiance and turning his attention to him. 

"Oh my god, what do you need me to do?"

"I don't know, help me," Kurt replies, "Ugh, get them out!" He grumbles, sitting against his pillow just to change positions to see if it would help. It didn't. 

"I can't 'get them out', we have to go to the hospital. I'll go grab the overnight bag and I'll get dressed, then we can go, okay?" Blaine offers, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

Kurt manages a weak nod, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed again, waiting for his fiance to finish getting ready, not only because the bed was more comfortable but because he couldn't get up without help due to his large stomach. 

Blaine grabbed the overnight bag and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before taking Kurt's hands up. 

"Ow, ow," Kurt groans, his eyes go wide at the feeling of pressure building between his legs, soon followed by a pop. They both look down to see Kurt's pajama pants now soaked.

"Oh god, my water broke," Kurt says, clearly in pain once more. 

"Oh god, what do I do?" Blaine asks, helping Kurt to sit back down in the bed, bit true realization and panic in his voice. 

"Get a towel and a new pair of pants. Hurry!" He orders, clutching his belly in pain. 

"Okay, okay," Blaine runs from the bedroom and into the bathroom to help clean Kurt up and help him get changed into a new pair of clean sweatpants. 

When Kurt was dressed again and ready to go, Blaine helped him waddle down the stairs and into the car. 

After a long night full of lots of screams and what Blaine thought would be broken bones in his hand, they welcomed to the world a baby boy named Aaron Burt and a baby girl named Eloise Paige.


End file.
